Gathering Tools
Gathering tools are used to gather resources outside of build sites. Overview Players start with an Adventurer's Logging Axe and a Adventurer's Pick, which are the slowest and least efficient tools. Better quality tools can be crafted at the Replicator. The major advantage of crafting the new tools is that one tool may offer an advantage that appeals to you over another. For example, you might prefer the Charmed Pick which increases your luck a bit (to find special resources or discover recipes) or you might like the Farseer Pick which will outline the mined resources when you want to find a specific gem while mining. When you are ready for a major upgrade, the Extractors gather all resources and tunnel. Tool Types :Axe - Used for logging and gathering resources from trees :Pick - Used for mining gems, stone, and ore. :Tips: *Check the several categories when you are at a Replicator, as some tools are less obvious. :*For example, the Gadgets category contains the Ore Prospector, a tool that outlines ore when you mine. This tool is a great alternative to having to choose the pick to mine, when you need the pick with la luck bonus. It's also useful when you only need to mind ore, but not gems. *The Founder's Pickaxe, which is only available to those who purchased a Founder's Packs will both chop trees and mine, and it has features like the Farseer Pick (sees mined resources). Equipping Tools You can look at a tools' stats by: #Press i''' for Inventory #Locate the tool in your bag and double click to equip it #Drag the icon for that tool to your hotbar to click on it to use it All tools have a range, so get close to the tree or mined materials you want to gather. *The picks have a circular target area to help with aim. *Axes must only be clicked once and they will auto-chop the trees for you. :"Hot Swapping" Tools and Weapons''' Fill your hotbar with any tools or weapons you'd like to use regularly. *You can switch between these quickly by simply clicking on the one you want. *Alternatively, you can press the corresponding number on your keyboard to switch quickly. :*For example if your charmed pick is in slot 1 of the hotbar and your weapon is in slot four, you can press 4 to switch to the gun if you are being attacked by a monster. Related Topics If you are a new player you may want to read up on the following topics that are closely related to gathering tools: *Mining Guide *Servers and Landscapes and/or Spire *Wood and Trees *Crafting - page that provides and overview of the crafting process. Possible Bugs *If your personal inventory is full, particles of harvested materials will hang in the air and there is no system message (yet) telling you that you have a full inventory. You must move stop harvesting and remove items from you character's personal inventory. Category:Guides